Buhdeuce
Buhdeuce '(pronounced buh - doos) is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated series ''Breadwinners. Buhdeuce is SwaySway's partner in bread delivery. Buhdeuce is depicted as scatterbrained and inattentive. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Biography From Nick's official website: Appearance Buhdeuce wears a red cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and an orange beak. He is round and wears black shoes, red shorts and a white shirt. Relationships SwaySway Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one of them harms the other's property. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. Buhdeuce loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Jelly turned Buhdeuce back to normal when he was still in survivor duck. Ketta Ketta is SwaySway and Buhduece's good friend. She is their mechanic who upgrades and repairs the Rocket Van when needed. Bread Maker Buhdeuce, along with SwaySway, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. The summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Despite this Rambamboo seems to have a crush on Buhdeuce in Driver's Breaducation, Buhdeuce Goes Berserks, and TNT Midi when he's wearing a disguise. Roni It is quite obvious to tell that Buhdeuce likes Roni because in Wrath of the pizza Lord, when he was disguised as Roni, he said tuff like, Buhdeuce is so handsome, sensitive, and rugged, it gives me the shivers! Sightings *Intro: "Bread Delivery Song" *Pilot: "Breadwinners" Season 1 *101a: "Thug Loaf" *101b: "Mine All Mine" *102a: "Stank Breath" *102b: "Frog Day Afternoon" *103a: "Employee of the Month" *103b: "Brocrastination" *104a: "Rocket Trouble" *104b: "The Brave and the Mold" *105a: "Lost at Pond" *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *106a: "Love Loaf" *106b: "Beach Day of Horror" *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *108a: "Driver's Breaducation" *108B: "Food Fight Club" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *109b: "Switcheroo" *110a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *110b: "Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" *111a: "TNT-Midi" *111b: "Poltergoose" *112a: "Introducktions" *112b: "Fowl Feud *113a: "Space Ducks" *113b: "Kettastrophe" *114: "Birds of a Feather" *115a: "Lil Loafie" *115b: "Oonski the Grateful" *116a: "Pizzawinners" *116b: "Yeasterday" *117: "Night of the Living Bread" *118a: "Pondgea's Got Talent" *118b: "Raging Mole" *119a: "Robot Arms" *119b: "PB & J" *120a: "Big Screen Buhdeuce" *120b: "Weekend at Furfle's" Season 2 *201a: "Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting" *201b: "Crumbskull" *202a: "Bad to the Duck Bone" *202b: "Rodeo Ducks" *203a: "Chest Hair Club" *203b: "Bros' Night Out" *204a: "Viking Ducks" *204b: "Birthday Bread" *205a: "Wolf Head Bread" *205b: "Rock N' Roar" Games *Big Bread Booty Bash *Nickelodeon Champions of the Chill *Ducktionary *Super Brawl 3 Quotes Trivia *Buhdeuce is the only character whose full name has been revealed in an episode ("Thug Loaf"). **His full name is Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich I.''' *He is a 1st generation Breadwinner. *Because of their similar appearances, some fans speculate that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are brothers. This is false. *Buhdeuce is shown to have many fears in Tunnel of Fear. *Buhdeuce hates strawberries as revealed in Buhdeuce Goes Berserks. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks